The End
by mistress mischief
Summary: part three of the season 7 fic


The End  
  
Xander broke out of the post-story trance after Giles. "So, you were a Slayer, became a vampire, basically adopted Spike as your son, and now you're here for what exactly?" "Like I told William, the Apocalypse. Do you really think the official Assassin for the Powers That Be would miss the Apocalypse? This happens to be one of the two major centers of Hell breaking loose on earth. Luckily, it's also where William is, and I needed to see him." "I still don't like that story." Spike mentioned from his place in her lap. "I know luv, but like I said, the Slayer and all her friends needed to be told. Maybe the Slayer has learned something of the history of what she is." "I have, thank you. But why did you hit Spike halfway through?" "I tried to teach William manners, and laid down a few bans on behavior when he was mortal, and reiterated the same bans when he was turned. He nearly broke the most important, which of course is no rape. If there weren't special circumstances under effect, he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp by now." "What circumstances?" Buffy had to know what would restrain the Assassin. "That's between William and meself. And that's all to be said on the subject. Right now ye've got an Apocalypse to worry about. Ye need a plan." "Uh, the Assassin is right Buffy. We do need a plan. This is far beyond anything we've ever faced. No smash and bash job to kill the enemy this time." Giles added. "Please, call me Genevieve. It's much less difficult than 'Assassin.' And ye're goin' to need help." "We've managed a good enough job the past ten times I've prevented the end of the world. You're help is welcome though." "My help? Darling, I'm going to be dead by the time the real fun starts!" Spike sat blot upright. "You're going to be what?" "Dead. Luv, didn't I explain that everyone has to die sometime?" "Yeah, but you, you've lived for time out of mind, and now, when I need you most, you're telling me you have to die!" Spike was standing now. "William, the First and I have an understanding. I can't touch it, and it can't touch me. I'm not doing much good unless I die. My replacement can do some real damage to whatever the First has next. I told you this long ago." "I remember, but I didn't realize the grand Apocalypse was so soon." "Well, it is. And your Slayer has to deal with it, as do you. So I suggest you sit down so that ye don't cause yerself an injury, and listen." Spike sighed, and sat down next to Genevieve. "Now then, Buffy. I can't help, owing to the fact that I have to die soon, and the sooner the better. All I need is for some one to stake me, and ye'll have a bloody powerful Assassin." "That's all? I can do that right now." Buffy picked up a handy stake. Genevieve eyed the pointed wood, than glanced at Buffy. She grinned. "You could try." Buffy flung the stake at Genevieve and watched as it imbedded it self in her chest. "OW!" Genivive bent over as Spike stared in horror. "Genni! What did you do that for?" Spike was panicking, feeling rage boil up inside him at the Slayer for daring to hurt his adopted mother. Genevieve sat up again and pulled the stake out of her heart. "I forgot how much that pinches. Nice throw Slayer, but it could have used a better aim. Ye nearly missed my heart." Everyone was staring at the gaping hole in the Assassin's chest. "Well, I guess that yer not my replacement. Pity, ye had such promise too." "Wha.how." "How am I not a pile of dust Xander? Simple, I can only be killed by the Slayer decreed to be my replacement. Buffy's the twelfth lass to try to kill me. I was hoping she was the one. All the conditions are right." "So, I'm not the replacement Assassin?" "No Buffy, and come to think of it, yer probably not the best choice. Oh well. Back to the Apocalypse at hand. What I mean by help is to talk to someone else who's gonna be dealing with this as well. You can leave Sunnydale; ye'll have to soon anyway. I suggest ye go talk the other major player that ye know. He'll be happy to see all of you." "You mean. Angel?" "That's right pet. Get ready for a road trip everyone. Yer all going along."  
  
The Potentials were surprised. They knew they had been in the presence of a great power, and that Buffy was no longer in charge. Kennedy finally spoke up. "Just a quickie question. Whom did the First turn into?" Genevieve sighed. "That was my sister. The one who died. Ye'd best get ready. I've heard things aren't all well in the City. Spike, I'm going to need you're help." "Always ready to give." "Right then, Xander-you and Giles prepare a vehicle for us. Buffy and Willow, get an arsenal. Potentials get ready for the vamp of your life. William, we've got some training." 


End file.
